The principal objectives of this project are to design and execute enantioselective syntheses of the ionophore antibiotics lysocellin, ferensimycin, alborixin and X-206. During the course of this project the absolute configuration of both classes of ionophores will be unequivocally determined by chemical methods. The synthesis studies described above will rely heavily upon evoling concepts being developed in this laboratory in the area of asymmetric induction. Related new chemical concepts relevant to the general issue of stereochemical control in acyclic systems will be addressed. The long range goals of this research pertain to the rational design of poly-ligating organic molecules which can be employed as selective membrane ion carriers and chiral catalysts.